Homo Magi
In the DC Universe the Homo magi apparently originated on the lost continent of Atlantis. The continent was a focal point for unharnessed magical energies (wild magic), and the local Homo sapiens evolved into Homo Magi as a result of their exposure to these energies. Those humans who gained these inherent mystic abilities interbred for thousands of years, concentrating and strengthening the genetic predisposition. Upon the fall of Atlantis, people who carried the predisposition scattered to the four winds. Today, every human being capable of casting spells is a descendant of the "Homo magi". Homo magi are genetically compatible with normal humans, and are genetically identical to normal humans. The mysterious property that makes them homo magi is somehow "dominant" like a gene, the child of a normal human and a Homo magi will always be Homo magi. How and why this trait expresses itself the way it does has yet to be recorded. Apparently that altered Atlantean genome is the difference between Homo magi and regular human magic users. Sindella (Zatanna's mother), Arion, Atlan and Tempest are all famously powerful magic users and presumably all Homo magi. Known offspring of Homo magi are Zatanna, daughter of Sindella and the original John Zatara, and Traci Thirteen the daughter of Doctor Thirteen and an unknown female member of the Homo magi. Gemworld The dimension where the Gemworld is located was originally owned by the Lords of Chaos. However, thousands of years ago, when magic began to drop in level on Earth due to a change in the alignment of the stars (due to a star going nova) the sorceress Citrina went there and struck a deal with the Lords of Chaos so she would be allowed to create a realm there for those wizards who wanted to emigrate from Earth. It would seem that Gemworld like Skartaris was colonized by Homo Magi emigrants from Earth. All of Gemworld's inhabitants can use magic, though most only at a very pedestrian level. Gemworld was the home of Amethyst, Princess of Gem World. Hidden City Led by Doctor Mist the Homo magi created a hidden retreat in the mountains of Turkey called Hidden City, out of fears their uniqueness would be absorbed and diluted by the Homo sapiens. Powered by the Medulla Jewel the City is then shifted into another dimension for protection. Kor Another hidden retreat of the ancient Homo magi out of Atlantis was apparently Doctor Mist's African kingdom known as Kor. Seven thousand years ago Doctor Mist, also known as Nommo, was the wizard-king of the mighty African empire of Kor, and he was the guardian and chosen disciple of the mystic Flame of Life. The Flame was coveted by a sorcerer known as Felix Faust. When Faust attempted to kill Nommo, and take the Flame for himself, Nommo absorbed the Flame and used its power to hurl Felix Faust into another dimension, sadly destroying Kor in the process. In order to nurture the growth of the Homo magi and produce a candidate powerful enough to be his bride, Nommo created magical jewels known as the Stones of Life. He gave the stones to the Homo magi to aid in their growth. Land of the Nightshades The Land of the Nightshades was home to Even Eden's (Nightshade) unnamed race of Homo magi exiles. Her brother while possessed by a demon called the Incubus killed all the former inhabitants. New Atlantis Atlantean survivors of the city of Challa-Bel-Nalla, then ruled by Lord Daamon an ancestor of Deimos, formed an alliance with an alien race they called the Red-Moon Gods. These aliens provided the Atlanteans with advanced technology that Travis Morgan would later discover in New Atlantis. Skartaris Atlantean descendant humans and Homo magi led by Lord Norrad the Younger, apparently made it all the way to the strange dimension known as Skartaris, a world of eternal sunlight. Jennifer Morgan daughter of Travis Morgan the Warlord is a Sorceress of Skartaris, as is Deimos the Warlord's archenemy. | Habitat = Terrestrial | Gravity = 1kg | Atmosphere = Homo Magi thrive in an oxygen/nitrogen rich atmosphere, though, if under the protection of powerful spellcraft or in possession of magical objects with protective abilities, they can live under most atmospheric conditions. | Population = Unknown, a few thousands | Powers = Natural gift to channel magical energies. | Abilities = Through sorcery they can develop abilities such as telekinesis, flight, energy projection and molecular manipulations, and countless abilities. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = none, formely they used to be monarchical | TechnologyLevel = low | CulturalTraits = rich | Representatives = Zatanna Not all magic users in the DC Universe are Homo magi. * Some are Half-Demons like Merlin, Witchfire, Kid Devil, Blue Devil, Felix Faust, Sebastian Faust, White Magician, and raven. * Some are Half-Fae like Timothy Hunter, Morgaine le Fey, and Doctor Occult. * Some are humans in possession of powerful occult artifacts such as the helmets of Doctor Fate, and the B'Wana Beast, even Vixen's Tantu totem, Ibis the Invincible's Ibis-stick or Sargon the Sorcerer's Ruby of Life, and Bloodwynd's blood gem. * And others have been permanently "changed" by outside agents such as dimensional magics, elder gods or wizards as in the case of Captain Marvel, the Enchantress, and Extraño. * Some have been bound to specific mystical locations from which their power stems, like Baron Winter who is bound to Wintergate Manor, and Barter who is bound to his shop. * Some are Elemental in nature like the Swamp Thing, Naiad, the Hat and Solomon Grundy * Magician John Constantine is a skilled occultist but was not born with magical powers. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Homo Magi Category:1988 Team Debuts Category:1988 Race Debuts